


Catalyst

by Butterynutjob



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Drinking, F/M, Fassavoy, James is neurotic, M/M, McFassy, Michael is an animal in bed, Multi, San Diego Comic-Con, Show tunes, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Lawrence gave me a mission - to have a threesome with Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy. And, you know, I didn't want to be rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm going to start by telling you a little bit about myself, which I know breaks every rule of writing. Show, don't tell, right? But I'm a musician, not a writer, and anyway I wrote out the whole damn story and there's no way to squeeze in a couple details that may aid your understanding of the events that transpired that summer at Comic-Con. So...I'm a bit of a hippie. Not stereotypically so - I mean, I don't have dreadlocks or wear patchoolie oil, but I do smoke weed and I definitely embrace the "free love" ideals of the generation before mine. I'm not homeless or anything, I actually make money as musician because I play piano, which is the one kind of musician that can actually make money in Los Angeles - as a lot of my broke friends will attest.

Anyway, I'm digressing already. I want to tell you about the time I met Michael Fassbender at Comic-Con. 

I made this amazing Mystique costume. Like, really amazing. I will try not to go into too much detail about this costume because I know you, gentle reader, really just want to get to the hot stuff, but the costume took me a long time and I was exceptionally proud of the embroidered scales...I worked on it a long time, over six months. It fit me well. I felt sexy in it.

Fortunately my work paid off. I waited in line to get Michael Fassbender's signature at Comic-Con for over 2 hours before I finally stood in front of the man. Michael was wearing a white T-shirt that made his whole torso into a stormtrooper's head, albeit a sexy one. His naturally auburn hair was just long enough that it was starting to curl and it looked like it was slightly damp. He had about three days' worth of ginger stubble on his face as well; in summary, he looked eminently fuckable.

"Oh my God," he said, mouth dropping open to take in my costume. "You really look amazing!" 

"So do you," I said with a smile. He actually blushed a bit!

"No, really though..." he said. "Would you turn around?" 

I stepped back from the table and did my sexiest/most menacing Mytique movement as I slowly turned into a crouch away from him, and then pounced back at him. The people in line near me were taking pictures and reacting in a very gratifying way, too, and not without some jealousy. The look on his face was amazement and awe. I had a warm feeling in my tummy. 

"James! Jennifer!" He hollered over his shoulder while still looking at me. "You have to see this Mystique!"

"They're not here," a production assistant called out. "Back in 10 minutes."

Michael turned to me. "Can you hang around for 10 minutes? I really want James McAvoy and Jennifer Lawrence to see your costume."

UHH YES I THINK I CAN DO THAT. "Sure, I can hang out." Michael indicated that I should come to his side of the table. I scooted by a frowning Comic-Con staff member to do it, and I got behind Michael's left shoulder as the next person in the line of people waiting for autographs reached the table. "What's your name?" he said to me just before greeting the people stepping up to his table with a smile. I was worried that he was being rude to his fans, but the two 14-year-old girls barely said a word to him; in fact they were so pale that it crossed my mind that they might pass out. 

"You can call me Cat," I said.

The two girls walked away, dissolving into gasps and giggles. "Cat?" said Michael. "As in kitty-cat?"

"That's right," I said. I dared to move closer to him, close enough to feel his warmth. "Kitty-Cat Mystique."

He snapped a look at me then with his too-big grin. "Oh, you are fun." 

*************************************  
"McAvoy, come here," Michael hollers. James Mcavoy nodded to Michael from across the crowd in acknowledgement and made his way over. He got waylaid by about a dozen fans on the 10 foot journey, so it was a few minutes before he got close enough to see me.

"Oh, wow," James breathed, taking my hand and leading me into a circle as if spinning me in a dance. His hair was slightly longer than shoulder length and a dirty blonde color. I wondered if that was for the Kurt Cobain movie I had read about. The new hair color made his eyes look almost painfully blue, and the way those baby blues were raking over my blue body made me feel anything but blue. "How long did you spend on this?"

"About six months, off and on," I said. 

"Is this your job, then? Are you a professional costumer?" His Scottish brogue was making me weak in the knees.

I laughed. "No, I'm a piano player. I'm just also an anal-retentive X-men geek." 

James barked a laugh into the air. "Love it! Mike, has Jennifer seen her yet?" 

"Has Jennifer seen what?" Jennifer Lawrence said, appearing behind James. "Oh wow! You look amazing!" 

"Doesn't she?" Michael Fassbender hopped out of his seat and stood next to me, draping an arm across my shoulder. James eyes slid to Michael's arm going around me, and several expressions flickered across his face so fast I thought I probably imagined it. "James, will you take a picture of us?" He handed James his cell phone.

"No no no," Jennifer Lawrence yelled. The three of us looked at her in surprise. "James, get in there, I'll take the picture!" She grabbed the phone from James.

Her vehemence about the matter caught James off-guard. "Oh, well, ok."

Since Michael was already on my right side with his left arm around my shoulder, James stood on my left and put his arm around my waist. He pressed his open palm to the top of my right hip with just enough pressure that it felt like flirting. I think. Standing between the those incredibly sexy men was almopst overwhelming. Michael smelled like newsprint and soap and very slightly of cedar; James smelled like shampoo and - coconut? 

"Geez, James, you always frown," Jennifer sighed. "Okay, on three...1, 2, 3!"

Immediately after Jennifer snapped the picture James turned his head directly to the side, facing my ear. His hand on my hip tightened a bit and I felt gooseflesh on my arms as the tip of his nose touched my ear and he said, almost in a whisper, "Lass, are you wearin' a corset?"

My breath caught in my throat for a moment, I can't lie. "Well, working out only gets you so far when you want to wear a costume like this!" I said, with a smile but somewhat defensively. "We can't all have Jennifer Lawrence's body."

Jennifer heard that and rolled her eyes as she handed Michael's cell phone back to him. "Oh, shut it, girl; you know you look amazeballs in that. As if there wasn't any 'movie magic' used to make me look good!" She grinned at me. I grinned back. 

Michael disengaged from me immediately to look at the picture on his phone, but James' touch lingered a bit longer as he moved his hand off my hip and across my lower back. He stepped back and was eying me thoughtfully, pulling on his lower lip with two fingers. Michael showed me his phone. The picture came out really well, I had to admit!

"Can you send that to me?" I asked Michael, looking up into his eyes with my most supplicating expression (pretending James wasn't still undressing me with his eyes!). If he texted it to me, I would have his phone number, so he probably wouldn't want to do that...

"Oh of course!" he said. "What's your number?" 

I gave him my digits, hardly believing this was happening. 

Michael entered them into his phone. "Sent," he said. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye. “James really likes corsets,” Michael said after a moment of silence. I nodded, not sure what else to say. We were about two feet away from one another, facing each other. Neither of us spoke and with a sinking feeling I realized that my brush with these celebrities was ending.

I did my best to sweep back the wisp of disappointment that was creeping into my mind as I took a deep breath and smiled at Michael. "It was very nice meeting you," I said. "Thank you for the picture." 

He mouth opened for a second like he didn't know what to say, but then gave me a sweet smile. "Nice meeting you too, Cat," he said. 

I turned around to say goodbye to James and Jennifer as well, but they were gone.

********************************

I walked back to my hotel room as the sun was going down, trying to talk myself out of feeling like I had messed something up. _I just met three of my favorite movie stars; I should be walking on air_ , I told myself. Instead, in my mind I was reviewing everything that happened to a point of obsession, wondering what I could have said or done differently to have made things go...well, differently.

_What different outcome did you expect, Cat?_ I told myself mentally. I didn't know how to answer myself. I just wanted - more.

Hope suddenly ripped through me as I remembered that Michael had texted me the picture. I managed to walk the rest of the way to my hotel room before I pulled out my phone and looked for the sending number, only to feel a physical pang of disappointment when I saw that the sending number was indicated as "Blocked." I didn't even know that it was possible to send a picture message from a blocked number. _Creepers everywhere, rejoice!_ I thought sourly. _My loss is your gain..._

I decided to skip the evening filking panel I had previously planned to attend and started the complicated process of removing my Mystique costume instead. I had designed it in such a way that I only had to wear make-up on my face, ears, and a little bit of my neck, and anything else that needed to be blue was fabric. (have I mentioned that I was really proud of my costume??) Even the make-up I used was hard to come by; it had a henna base and the selling point for me was that it wouldn't easily rub off (in case I, you know, kissed a celebrity of something...)

I put that thought out of my mind and groaned with relief as I removed the corset. The shower felt amazing. Even though I knew the red hair dye wouldn't wash out fully for a few weeks, it was heaven to get the sticky make-up feeling off my face. 

I put on my pajamas and had just settled in to find some good fan fiction online to masturbate to when my phone rang. I froze. Blocked number. OMG.

"Hello?" I answered. _Please don't be a robocall_ , I silently prayed.

"Hey! Is this-" _(muffle, muffle)_ "Cat?" It was a female voice in a loud environment. I felt slightly let down, but was still somewhat intrigued.

"Uh, yes, I'm her, that's me." I said, eloquently.

"Hey Cat! This is Jennifer Lawrence! We met today, do you remember?"

My smart ass nature took over before I could help myself. "Hmm, Jennifer Lawrence? I don't know, I met a lot of Jennifers today..." I wanted to scream but instead I held my breath.

The voice on the other end shrieked in amusement. "Bitch, get over here! There are some - hang on a second - "

I waited with a pounding heart while she conversed with antoher person in muffled tones. "James wants to know if you are still wearing your Mystique costume."

My mind exploded a little bit, in both good and bad ways. "Ahhh...no. I can only deal with that for so long."

"Girl - I hear you." Jennifer sounded so genuinely understanding that I wanted to kiss her. "Seriously, though, you should come over. We are partying at the bar in the Hilton. Michael just told me to tell you that you should come and he said to tell you that he said that - oh wait I _wasn't_ supposed to say the last part?" The last part of the sentence was spoken away from the receiver but was still clearly audible to me. Was Michael Fassbender flirting with me like a 9-year-old??

"Jennifer," I said into the phone. My heart was pounding and my stomach felt like it had tied itself in a knot. "I can't lie, I'm a little terrified."

"Oh my God no! You have to come!" She sounded sweetly whiney, incredulous and more than a little bit drunk. "Seriously, you do, and I will explain more when you get here." The last part was spoken more soberly, and made me realize that the drunken party girl was at least somewhat of an act she was putting on for - who?

"Of course I'm coming!" I exhaled hard. "I said I'm terrified, not crazy!"

Her throaty laughter on the other end of the phone sounded like music to my ears. "Well, thank fuck! See you soon!"

I hit the end call button and thought for a moment about what I should wear. _Something blue would be good,_ I thought; _They will associate that with what I looked like today and I will be easier to recognize out of make-up_. And I had brought a blue summer dress. Perfect! I put the dress on and checked myself out on the mirror only to choke back a scream of horror. 

My face, which I had recently scrubbed until the water ran clear in the shower, was a stained a deep blue color.

***********************

I paced my hotel room, caught between tears and laughing hysterically. My face was stained blue. Probably this was not a forever situation, but, good lord, was I really considering going to party with celebrities in this situation? I took a few deep breaths. I thought about the way Michel Fassbender said my name. I thought about the feel of James McAvoy's hand on my hip. I thought about the potential implications of whatever the fuck Jennifer Lawrence meant by "I will explain more when you get here," and I realized that I could not live a life wherein I did not attend this party, come hell or high water. Having thus made my decision, I grabbed my purse, and with my head held high, walked out the door.

It was a short walk to the Hilton and it was a wonderfully perfect evening of about 70 degrees. I was surprised at how calm I felt. There was something freeing about wearing a different face. There was still plenty of light to see by as it was only just before 9pm, in the height of summer. A few passersby did a double take at my appearance, but there were actually many cosplayers wandering the streets, including several in various states of undress, so I really was probably getting more looks for the sheerness of my dress than the blueness of my face. At least, that's what I told myself.

I arrived at the Hilton and made my way to the bar. Of course there was a large granite-faced man in a suit there who looked at me impassively when I told him Jennifer Lawrence invited me. "Uh-huh," he said not moving. "I guess Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy wanted you to come too."

I gulped. "Well, I -"

Abruptly he grinned at me. "I'm totally kidding; they told me to expect you. I wasn't expecting the blue face, though."

Mollified, I muttered, "Yeah, well, me neither." 

"Mr. McAvoy? Your girl is here," he called into the loud bar area. James sauntered up after a minute. He was wearing jeans with holes above both the knees and a black V-neck shirt under a gray blazer. He looked divine.

"Oh, erm, hello," he said to me, his eyes searching my face. "Well, at least I know it's you!"

I sighed with a smile. "I should have done a dry run," I admitted. "I didn't know I wouldn't be able to get this off." 

"No worries, lass!" he chuckled. "Cat, is it?" I nodded. "I think Jennifer wanted to talk to you about something."

Oh, of course. I wasn't really there for James, Jennifer wanted to talk to me. I swallowed my bite of disappointment. And Michael wanted me to come, I reminded myself. I felt a little better.

"But - " he continued - maybe because of the mixed expression on my face - "I look forward to talking with you later?" I wasn't sure if that was a question or if it was the Scottish lilt to his voice making the pitch rise at the end of his sentence, but I smiled and nodded as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to Jennifer Lawrence.

"Cat!" Jennifer shrieked and threw her arms around me. "What are you drinking? James will -" She turned her head towards James, but he had been pulled into a conversation a few feet away and was not listening. "Oh, well, shit." She looked at me. "C'mere, let's get you a drink."

She led me to a relatively quiet booth on the corner of the bar area. As soon as we sat down, a server came over and asked if he could get us anything. "I'll have a margarita. What do you want, Cat?"

"Apple martini?" I asked.

"Ooh, that sounds good, change mine to that," Jennifer nodded like she approved of my choice. The server nodded and disappeared.

Jennifer turned to me. "So what do you think?" She asked me.

"About Comic-Con?" I asked.

"No..." She trailed off and looked me in the eye with - Determination? Assessment? "Not about Comic-Con." 

"Umm...well, I can't say I'm not flattered, but I thought you were dating Nick Hoult?..."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh my God, girl, you crack me up! No. I mean, not no as in - well, anyway, that's not what I'm getting at!" 

She turned to look at me again. "Hang on. Is your face always blue?"

We both laughed then, spasms of laughter that made my abs ache. What an amazing night. I was not going to forget this experience of laughing my ass off with Jennifer Lawrence. 

Our delicious, delicious drinks arrived. "Normally, I only drink these when I want to forget," I confided in her, taking a sip. "But tonight I needed some courage."

"Yeah, you mentioned something like that," she mused. "It's funny, to see this life through someone else's eyes. I don't think Michael and James are intimidating - I feel like they are goofy big brothers."

"I - don't find either of them intimidating, exactly..." I said. "Honestly, they are both so goddamn irresistible that I would have sexy times with them both in a heartbeat. And I’m not even a little bit ashamed of that,” I added. _Fuck slut-shaming._

Jennifer wrinkled her nose. "Well, _I_ can't see them that way. But I'm glad you do. Because - I'm giving you a mission."

"A mission," I repeated.

"Yes. Your mission - should you choose to accept it -" she paused dramatically - "is to have a threesome with James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender."

I dropped my drink.

The server came over and very unobtrusively cleaned up the mess (only a few drops got on me, fortunately). Jennifer was looking at me eagerly, almost expectantly. I opened my mouth but no words came out for a moment while my brain reeled. "Ahmmm..." I finally said, intelligently. Finally my brain came to some semblance of order. Deep breath in, deep breath out. "I have some questions."

"Ooh, good, yes, let's." Jennifer took a sip of her unspilled apple martini.

"Well, why? And why me? Did they ask you to talk to me about this?"

Jennifer considered my questions solemnly with an adorably furrowed brow as she tapped her index finger against a pouty lower lip. "Your first question, I can't answer. But there is an answer, and it's a good one. Why _you_ \- well, because they both like you. I mean, like you enough, anyway. And I wanted to catch you now before one of them, well, gets ahead with you. Because then the other one will back off, and it won't work."

I was burning to know the WHY of all this, the one thing she told me she couldn't tell me.

"So, they have not put you up to this," I muse, wishing the server would bring me another drink.  
"Can you tell me why this matters so much to you?"

Jennifer leaned back with a smirk. "Oh sure, that's easy. I just want to see my friends happy. And maybe I get a little too involved in making that happen, but it's for a good cause."

"I'll have to take your word for that," I looked at her significantly. 

"Yeah, you will," she said. "But don't forget, I did say the 'if you choose to accept it' part about the mission."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling in mock-resignation. "Jennifer, of course I accept. I said I had questions, not that I was crazy!"

She laughed, a big beautiful belly laugh. "Seriously, though, Cat? You rock, and I know you are the right person for this. I'm vicariously excited for you."

I grinned. "Well, thanks, I guess. But you didn't answer what is probably my most important question - how?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, I know, it's probably pretty hard to seduce two people at the same time."

"...two _movie stars_ at the same time," I corrected. My initial rush of giddiness was wearing off. It was all well and good to have Jennifer's encouragement and blessing, but - I could not envision a scenario that would lead the three of us to a bedroom. (Although I had some pretty great visuals of what could happen if we got there!)

"Ok, let's see, how can I help...first of all, don't call them movie stars."

"Check."

"Umm...well, what do you do? In your life. Besides dress up as me." There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Ha! Right. Well, actually I'm a piano player."

"So you play - where? Classical concerts?"

I snorted. "No, usually I accompany musical theater productions and rehearsals."

At that moment, I heard someone approaching the table form behind my left shoulder, and Michael Fassbender scooted into the booth next to me. "Cat! How long have you been here? You didn't come say hi to me."

I turned to the breathtakingly handsome man to my left with a smile. He started he saw my face.

"Oh!" I leaned forward and put my forehead on the table. "Right, I'm still blue, I forgot for a second..." 

Jennifer was howling with laughter and Michael was chuckling a bit too. "Hey, you still look great to me," he said softly. 

"It wouldn't come off," I complained, raising my head. "The make-up, I mean. Damn, I need another drink."

"Oh, I'll get you a drink," Michael stood up. "What'll you have?"

"Apple martini. Thank you!" _Michael Fassbender is buying me a drink. Holy crap, holy crap._

Jennifer and I watched him walk towards the bar. _He moves like a tiger_ , I thought, _a tiger with a fantastic ass._

"Let's go," Jennifer whispered to me.

"What?" My eyes, and my attention, were still still glued to the man who played Magneto.

"Come _on,_ " she hissed. "You need balance! We have to find James!"

******************************************  


"But..." I whimpered as Jennifer Lawrence pulled out of the booth by my arm. "Michael Fassbender is buying me a drink..."

"He'll live. Hey, do you smoke?"

"Not cigarettes," I answered, wondering what she was getting at. 

"Oh, well, now you do," she whispered to me as we approached the patio off the bar area. It was deserted except for one man, a slight figure in a gray blazer and jeans who was faced away from us looking at the beach, leaning on his elbows on the dividing wall of the exterior patio. I saw the bright orange cherry of a cigarette as he inhaled, before turning around to see Jennifer and myself. 

"Hallo!" James McAvoy said warmly. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having a great time," I said honestly. "Jennifer is a riot."

"Jennifer is a demon," he said, as she aimed a vicious punch at his shoulder. He winced but took it. 

"I owed you that," she crowed.

"I know, that's why I let you," James winced and rubbed his should where she punched it ruefully. 

"Looks like fun?" I said doubtfully. 

James chuckled. "Well, it is, actually, when we're in the situation of needing to blow-off some energy on-set. It's just that Jennifer always has excess energy to blow off."

"I'll blow YOU off!" Jennifer laughed.

James took drag on his cigarette. "I'll look forward to that," he said dryly, but not without affection.

"Okay, I'm going to go and find my man," Jennifer announced her intention TO ABANDON ME WITH JAMES MCAVOY. I turned to her with panicked eyes and she fluttered her hand at me dismissively as if to say, Girl, you got this.

I was not at all sure that I had this. In truth, while I found Michael Fassbender very attractive, my real crush was James McAvoy. And he was also harder to read for me - no, that wasn't quite it. It was more that I felt that he was more perceptive - I felt like he could see right through me, and that terrified me. 

Jennifer bounced back into the party and off the patio. James smiled at me briefly and turned back to looking at the ocean. 

"How are you enjoying yourself?" I said to him. 

He shrugged. "I'm havin' a good time, I am. It's just that I need frequent breaks from a party like this. That's probably the main reason I haven't been able to completely quit smoking - it gives me a reason to take a breather." he chuckled at the irony in his own statement. "Oh, sorry, do you want a fag?"

A cough/chuckle caught in my throat. "Ah, no thank you."

"Oh right, you call them cigarettes," He was definitely amused. "And fag is something else entirely." 

"Yep," I confirmed. God, where was all the charm and wit I had when I was talking to Jennifer? I felt like a tongue-tied adolescent. "Are you enjoying Comic-Con?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely. It is really great to be-" he stopped and sighed. "Sorry, Cat, that was a very canned answer. I've been giving it all day long and I'm tired of it."

I felt my face redden (purple?) "Oh, I didn't mean-"

"Cheers, no worries," he said. "Actually - Cat, if I tell you something, will you keep it in confidence?" 

"Yes, of course," I responded immediately.

James turns to look at me with hooded eyes. He sighs. "This is probably a bad idea, but the person I usually confide in - well, anyway. I'm going to trust you." He takes a long drag of his cigarette and stubs it out in a nearby ashtray.

"Several of us in the cast of the new X-men movie were in a production meeting today and it was revealed that - well, the director is being really brave and kudos to 'im, for that, and I think maybe the world is ready, you know? And there are several hints in the comics; Mike and I 'ave both read them and we've talked about it and it's been the subtext that we've been communicating anyway..." James trails off and looks at me.

I'm not sure what he's trying to say, and I'm pretty sure that is evident on my blue face, even on the darker patio. 

He took a deep breath, and spoke in a whisper. "Charles and Erik are going to kiss in the new X-men movie." 

I gasp and clap my hands to my mouth. Am I stifling a scream of delight or shock?

He is beside himself, pacing the patio now. "I know! And I really _am_ excited about it - well not like THAT - well - but anyway, I mean, I am excited that the mainstream movie culture has progressed to the point where this may be perceived as edgy and not - complete box-office suicide, I suppose."

"So you will be kissing Michael Fassbender," I say wonderingly.

"Shh!" James hisses at me, looking around furtively. There is clearly nobody within earshot. "Honestly, lass, this can't leave this patio."

"James," I say, liking the feel of his name in my mouth, "I promise you, I will not speak of it to anyone."

"So," he continues, "Yeah. So I've got tae kiss Mike. My best mate. And it's complicated."

"So...you haven't done that before?"

James rolls his head towards me with a smirk. "No, Miss Cat, if that is your real name, despite all the delicious rumors to the contrary I have never kissed Michael Fassbender. I mean, we've both kissed men before, for a part - for _work_ \- but I know Michael so well now that I'm afraid - well." He pulled another cigarette out of the pack, lit it. "I guess I'm afraid that what's good for Charles and Erik won't be so good for James and Michael."

I nod in sympathy, but the fangirl inside me is shrieking with glee.

"Are you cold, lass?" A light from the water has illuminated half his face and one pale blue eye is all I could see of his face.

"A little bit," I admit, my heart pounding. He lifts his arm in invitation and I come under it to cuddle up next to him, putting my arm inside his coat.

"Oh, you are cold!" he exclaims, rubbing my outside arm with his hand. 

"Being cold is last thing I was thinking about," I admit. 

James nuzzles my cheek. "What were you thinking about?" he murmurs. 

I decide honesty is the best response. "I was thinking about you kissing Michael Fassbender..." I say each word slower and more quietly than the one before it.

I feel more than hear his throaty chuckle in my ear. "I was really hoping for more imagination than that," James was still nuzzling my ear and I was pretty sure he was about to kiss me. I ached for that, but Jennifer's words were still ringing in my head and I decided to play the long game, as it were. 

"James," I said.

"Mmm."

"I'm dying for a drink - I hope you don't mind if I get one and come right back?"

James pulls back and looks at my blue face appraisingly. " _Will_ you come back?"

"I will," I murmur, and press my lips to his palm in a silent promise as I slide out from his coat. He seems - amused? aroused? 

"Hey love, would you get me a whiskey? Just have them charge it to my room."

"Of course," I say with a smile, and head inside to find Michael Fassbender. 

********************************************************  


Shortly after I walked inside, I bumped into Michael and he almost spilled the drink he was carrying on me. "Cat! Oh, I'm sorry it took so long, I got stopped several times...anyway, here is your apple martini."

Relief swept over me as I realized that I had not kept Michael waiting for me. "Thank you very much," I said with a smile. Oh, that jawline! "I was just talking with James McAvoy, and he wants a whiskey. Do you think..?"

Michael looked over at the bar in consternation. "I may not make it out alive this time." 

"Oh, nevermind then..."

"No, hang on." Michael walked up to a young man who may or may not have worked at the bar and said something I couldn't hear. The man walked toward the bar quickly.

Michael was all smiles. "So where is James? I haven't seen him all night." 

"He's on the patio," I said.

Michael caught the eye of the person presumably getting James' drink and indicated we would be on the patio. "Let's go say hello. Usually he's glued to me; I hope everything is ok."

I bite my tongue. I know why James might be avoiding Michael and I'm surprised that Michael doesn't seem to be picking up on it. 

When we get to the patio, Jennifer Lawrence and Nick Hoult are there joking with James. He seems to feel a bit more social than he was earlier. Maybe talking about it did help.

"Oh, thanks very much, Cat," James says with light sarcasm as Michael and I approach. "I ask you to bring me a drink and you bring me this tall drink!" He indicated Fassbender with a nod. 

"Your drink is coming," Michael says affectionately to the shorter man. 

"I'll share mine with you," I offer to James.

"You will, eh?" James strokes his ginger beard in mock contemplation. "Some frou-frou girly drink?"

"Apple martini?" I said, proffering the glass. He took a sip. 

"Well, I hope it's not going to make me appear any less masculine to say that this drink is fuckin' delicious." He winked at me. "Thank you for sharing, lass."

"I like sharing," I said, only a little bit suggestively, leaning my body and my head against Michael and smiling at James. Jennifer is positively beaming. 

Just when I thought the entire situation could not feel more surreal, a very drunk Hugh Jackman erupts onto the patio on which the five of us are congregated. 

"Someone said the blue girl plays piano," he said, intensely.

Michael turns to me in surprise as James takes the opportunity to steal another sip of my drink. "You're a pianist?"

"A what now?" Jennifer Lawrence shouts and everyone laughs.

"Yes, yup, that's me."

Hugh looks at Michael, against whom I am still leaning. "Michael, can I borrow your girlfriend? The bar has a piano and I'm hoping this beautiful lady," he turns the charm up to its highest wattage as he looks at me, "will consent to accompany me on a few songs?"

"Wait a minute, who said she's Michael's girlfriend? We're still negotiating that," James says easily, taking another sip of my drink. Michael looks at James with narrow eyes and a slight smile, rubbing his ginger stubble thoughtfully. 

"I'm my own girlfriend," I announce, "and I would love to play for you, Hugh!" 

"Wonderful!" The Australian man beams at me and then without hesitating plants a kiss full on my startled mouth. Then with a big grin, he proffers his arm. I graciously accept it as he guides me towards the piano. "You snooze, you lose, boys!" he calls out behind him as we walk away. I turn around and see James and Michael both with bemused expressions; Nick grinning, and Jennifer is literally unable to stand, she is laughing so hard.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat does her best to complete the "threesome with James and Michael" mission that Jennifer Lawrence has given her, but obstacles keep popping up at the most inopportune times.

The piano was typical for an establishment like this, not a brand I recognized, but shiny and not as badly out of tune as I expected, I noted as I played a few experimental voicings. I pulled my iPad out of my purse. "What would you like to sing?" I asked Hugh. "Thanks to the wonders of technology, I have sheet music to pretty much any broadway or show tune that exists."

Hugh was clearly delighted. "Oh wow, that's great! How about - King Herod's song from Jesus Christ Superstar?"

"Piece of cake," I smiled. _Now this is my comfort zone,_ I thought. 

Hugh started the jaunty song standing over my shoulder, but pretty soon the party demanded that he turn and perform for the crowd, and he didn't seem too opposed to that (by which I mean that he was a complete ham about it). By the end of the song, Michael was at my shoulder. "Can I sing one?" 

"Well of course," I said to Michael with a smile. I noticed James sauntering over to the stage area, and his eyes locked with mine. He raised his glass (my glass? No, it looked like he had finally gotten his whiskey) to me with a slight smile and inclination of his head as he sat on a stool about 10 feet away but within my line of sight. 

Michael saw me looking at James. "He's not really as into singing as Hugh and I," Michael said, as if he had to make an excuse for James. 

Jennifer Lawrence was suddenly behind me with her arms around me. "Cat, do you know Big Spender?" 

"I sure do," I said and started the opening riff. "Sorry, Michael, next time..."

Jennifer killed it, of course. Even drunk that girl was the perfect balance of sexy and sweet and charming enough to sell a rousing rendition that made the crowd roar. 

I took several requests in a row, accompanying Michael on "What Kind of Fool Am I," ("I thought about "Pilate's Dream" but I think it's too low for me," he explained, his brow furrowed adorably) then Hugh on "Master of The House" from Les Miserables (with Jennifer singing Madame Thenardier's part) and then Hugh and Michael sang the prince’s duet "Agony" from Into The Woods. All the while, James was sitting nearby and chatting amiably with several Hollywood-type men in suits - while keeping his attention and eyes very much focused on me and occasionally Michael. 

Eventually Michael insisted that he play too. "James, come sing something," he beseeched his friend. 

"Aw man, I'm shite, you and Hugh and Jennifer are doing better without me," he called back with a smile. “Anyway, I don’t really know any show tunes.”

“How about a jazz standard?” I ask.

“Yes, James, how about jazz standards?” Michael repeats to James.

“I’ve only ‘ad one jazz album in my whole life, and that was Harry Connick Junior,” James is rubbing his beard and looking up thoughtfully. 

I take a guess and start playing the last eight bars of “It Had To Be You.”

James looks at me, startled, and laughs. “Yes, that’s it! Girl, you are a mindreader. I love this song.” 

“If you say so, Professor…” I grin at him.

James licks his lower lip and grins back at me. He finishes his whiskey with a flourish right before his vocal entrance.

“ _It had to be you…_ ” James has picked up a discarded beer bottle and is crooning into like he is Frank Sinatra with a microphone. He plays to the crowd, each incidence of the word “you” in the song becoming different person in the audience that he flirts with. Nobody escapes his flirting, not even me, with one exception - Michael Fassbender. James’ eyes slide right by Michael and Michael’s shoulders seem to slump a bit as he passes.

I am watching Michael carefully after James’ small slight. Michael just seems - a little sad.

As James finished the song by hamming up the ending tag, going down on one knee and holding Hugh Jackman’s hand as he belted the high tonic note, a sweaty man I didn't recognize in a suit approached me and whispered to me, "Ma'am, I am so sorry, but per the local ordinance we are not allowed to have live music past midnight in this bar."

"It's midnight?" I said surprised. 

"Uh, yes, ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am."

I look up and Jennifer meets my eye. She looks at Michael significantly and I see that I wasn’t the one who noticed the recent interaction (or lack thereof) between the two of them.

"Party in my room?" Jennifer said, suddenly alert and intense. James was just popping up off the floor with a big smile on his face and as Michael was just looking up from his phone. James looked at Michael and seemed perturbed when he was not able to catch Michael’s eye. "That's where all the cool kids are going. Redbull and vodka in my room!" Jennifer walks around behind me to the back of the piano bench and puts her hand on my shoulders. “You’ll come, right, Cat?”

I look up and James and Michael are both looking at me intensely. I realize my mission is far from complete. “Party in Jen’s room!” I put my iPad back in my purse and jump up.

**********************************

Hugh very sweetly and profusely thanked for my playing and kissed me on the cheek, bowing out of continuing the party in Jennifer's room gracefully. So the five of us (Jennifer, Nick, James, Michael, and me) made our way to her second-floor room in the same hotel. She had a big suite with an ocean view, facing the same direction as the bar patio but not directly above it. And most importantly: she had a well-stocked mini-bar.

"Hook me _up_ ," I said, kicking my shoes off. "Between Jennifer and James, I haven't had more than a few sips all night!"

"Yeah, James," Michael said, seating himself on the couch and pulling me into his lap, "get the lady a drink!" I landed harder than I would have liked on Michael's thighs, and at a slight angle, so my legs went over him sideways. As this put me in the perfect position to gaze at Michael's collarbone, neck and jawline, I did not object. 

James gave Michael a look that was half incredulity and half amusement, and shook his head slightly. "I would be more than pleased," he said with exaggerated aplomb. "Any requests?" 

"Is there anything _you_ don't like?" I asked impishly. 

"Oh, what happened to all your talk of sharing?" he teased, one eyebrow up.

"I'll still share," I said indignantly. "Here, there's plenty of room on Michael's lap next to me." There wasn't actually, but there was room on the couch on Michael's right side. 

James shrugged. "I guess I'll take what I can get." He plopped down directly behind my back and I leaned my head back until I was looking at him upside down. He was beautiful upside down. “Jennifer, will you get Cat a drink?” James was addressing Jennifer but looking at me.

"I wish I could see what you looked like underneath the blue," James murmured to me, watching his hand as he traced his finger from my temple down my cheek. 

"Me too," I whispered, transfixed. My heart was pounding. My eyes and James' were locked, and I suddenly worried that Michael might feel left out but could not bring myself to break eye contact with James. The phrase _drowning in his eyes_ flitted across my mind and I was sure that the concept of that existed only because of James McAvoy. 

"Okay kids," Jennifer suddenly interrupted, far too loud. "We're going to play a game. It's called Truth, Drink, or Dare." She shoved a beer in my hand. 

"Sounds fun," Michael said. He was absent-mindedly stroking my thighs. "Is this a card game?" I felt like I was floating in honey and sunlight and rainbows. _Let this never end_ , I silently prayed to any deity who might be listening.

"WHAT?" Jennifer stood in front of the couch, hands on her hips. "It's just truth or dare, but with drinking."

"Truth or dare? Like the Madonna movie? I never saw it," James said, taking a sip of his beer and coiling a finger in my Mystique-red hair. Honey and sunlight and rainbows and kittens. 

The disbelief that neither of these two beautiful British men knew what Truth or Dare was broke through my honey/sunlight/rainbow/kitten reverie. "Wait, seriously, you've never played Truth or Dare?"

Jennifer and I looked at each other with the same open-jawed surprise. We both looked at Nick Hoult. "I've...heard of it," he said, doubtfully.

Jennifer guffawed. "Oh snap! This will be more fun than I thought!" I thought she might explain the game at that point, but she turned to Fassbender and said: "You. Truth, Drink, or Dare." 

"Drink," he said.

"Okay, that was fun. Now we're playing just Truth or Dare."

I started giggling helplessly. Subtlety was apparently not one of Jennifer's strengths. 

"Oh, so you can just change the rules whenever you like?" James' Scottish lilt will be the death of me, I swear. 

Jennifer knelt in front of the couch. "Truth or Dare," she said to James, intensely. 

I had to crane my neck to look between them because of the way I was sitting on Michael’s lap. James had his eyes closed, head tilted with a slight smirk. He slowly opened his eyes at Jennifer. "All right, dare," he said. 

"I dare you..." her eyes darted around the room and landed (where else?) on Michael. "I dare you to let Michael spank you."

James rolled his head back and laughed. "Oh really? Is that the kind of game this is? All right then."

"Wait, shouldn't that be a dare for me?" Michael said with a smile. "I just want to make sure I am following all the rules that Jennifer is going to change anyway."

Jennifer smacked Michael hard on the side of his leg. "Ow!" He complained, ruefully rubbing where she smacked him. "Isn't that a foul or something? Do I get a free throw now?"

"You get to spank James McAvoy, if Cat ever moves her butt out of the way," Jennifer retorted.

I wasn't sure I was capable of moving from my delicious position. "Aww...do I have to?"

Jennifer angled her head sideways to match the angle of my head. "You do if you want to see Michael Fassbender spank James McAvoy."

Ah. Good point. I rolled off the boys and right into Jennifer on the floor. “Hey!” she exclaimed with a laugh.

James stood up in front of Michael, facing away. "Okay, ready."

Michael snorted. "I don't think so," he muttered as he grabbed James' wrist and pulled him down sharply so James was lying face down across Michael's lap. Before James had time to react, Michael delivered a swat to James behind hard enough to make me wince from my vantage on the floor. 

"Owww! Fuck!" James scrambled off of Michael's lap and stood, glowering. "Arsehole."

"Ah, darling, I'm sorry," Michael smirked and took a hold of James' hand, pressed the back to his mouth with a soft kiss. "Just playing the game." He looked up at James repentantly, literally batting his eyelashes. 

"You can kiss my ass," James said, but he did seem slightly mollified. 

"Michael," Jennifer said, "I dare you to kiss James' ass."

I barely had time to think, _Yeah, right_ , before James unbuttoned his pants and dropped them far enough that a red mark was visible on his left buttock. Michael's smile grew wider, belying his words as he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I left a mark." He leaned in without hesitation to plant a chaste kiss on the red mark as he simultaneously grasped James' right buttock and then delivered a sharp smack to that. 

"Hey!" James snatched his pants up, and looked at Jennifer and I, who were sitting on the floor at his feet, leaning against each other and laughing so hard we could barely breathe. He chuckled despite himself. "It appears that I'd better quit while I'm ahead." He plopped down next to Fassbender. 

"I'm sorry," Michael said to him, "It's just that your ass looked so-"

"Jennifer," James interrupted Michael, blushing. He cleared his throat. "Jennifer, when it is your turn?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Dare me to do something."

"I dare you to kiss Cat," James and Michael said simultaneously. 

Jennifer and I looked at each other and shrugged. I leaned in to her and kissed her soft lips. We pulled back and looked at each other and both giggled. 

"Mmm, very nice," Michael said with narrowed eyes and a small smile. His head was inclined towards James, and James was a mirror image sitting to his right with his head inclined to the Michael on his left, biting his lower lip. 

"Hey, where did Nick go?" I said. 

Jennifer frowned slightly and looked around. "Oh, there he is. Poor baby, he passed out, I'll have to tell him what he missed later."

She turned back to the rest of us. "Whose turn is it?" 

James eyes got big as if he could not imagine another round of this game. Michael to the rescue. "Wasn't there something about truth? What is that?"

"Well, you say 'truth' and then we can ask you anything and you have to answer honestly," Jennifer explained. 

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "Ok then, truth." 

"Have you ever had sex with a man?" I blurted out. 

I had to laugh because he and James looked like twins for a moment in that their eyebrows shot up together. 

"Wait -" Michael reached for my hand and pulled me back into his lap again, this time angled the other direction so my legs were on James. "I didn't quite hear you, can you ask me again?" He nuzzled behind my right ear. 

"He's trying to distract you!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Erik, NOO!"

We all laughed at that joke. Two can play at this game, I thought. I turned my mouth to Michael's ear, so close my lips grazed his earlobe. "Have you ever - had sex - with a man," I repeated in my sexiest whisper.

Michael grimaced as he seemed to realize that he was not going to get out of the question. James seemed oddly quiet next to him, but I couldn't see around Michael's head to see the look on James' face. 

"Ok, yes, I have," he admitted finally. 

Jennifer was enthralled. "Whoa. Really? How? Like, butt-sex?"

Michael seemed to regret saying anything. "Are follow-up questions allowed by the rules?" he joked, but some real discomfort seemed to be behind his light tone. 

"Hey, mate, you are in a safe space," James gushed. He leaned forward to put a hand on Michael's knee and I could see his face again. His pupils were dilated and and his bottom lip was bright red from being chewed. I felt my girl parts clench a bit as his tongue briefly licked at that luscious lower lip. "Right, Jennifer?" He gave her a dangerous look.

"Of course," she said smoothly. "I'm just curious, but I swear it won't leave this room."

I mimed a zipper across my mouth as Michael turned to look at me. He shrugged. "I'm not ashamed of anything, but I don't need the media rumors," he explained. "Once, when I was researching a role, I decided to - give it a shot. I asked a friend if he would - help me out, and he was willing."

_I'll bet he was_ , I thought. It was clear from James' rapt attention that James was not the "friend" he was talking about, but who wouldn't jump at the chance to have sex with Michael Fassbender?

Michael exhaled. "So, well, yeah. I asked him to fuck me up the ass, and he did." I felt more than heard James’ sharp intake of breath. Michael looked at all three of us to see if there would be judgement and saw only curiosity. 

"Did - why - " Jennifer was blushing a little. "Wouldn't you rather fuck him up the ass? I mean, isn't that more - well - doesn't butt sex HURT?"

Michael opened his hands in a supplicating gesture. "Well, I wanted that different experience, and it seemed to me that, uh, receiving, was about as far away as having sex with a woman as as man could get." He put his right arm across the back of the couch and idly start playing with James' long hair. (I don't think he was aware he was doing it.) "It hurt a little, and then it felt really good." Michael looked at Jennifer and made sure she was looking at him when he said, "Actually...I never felt more like a man than when I was taking it up the ass." 

I peeked at James and his eyes were glazed. "Thank you for sharing, Michael," I said to him, smiling. I dared to touch the ginger stubble at his jawline. Heaven.

Without warning, James jumped up. "Fuck, Michael, you are so goddamned cool," he said. Jennifer and Michael and I looked up at him in surprise. He started pacing. "I mean, I just have so much admiration for your honesty, with us, and with yourself. Not to mention that I admire how dedicated you are to your work. I don't know if I could do that. No, I couldn't. Could I? Should I be saying this out loud?" James suddenly stopped pacing to look at Jennifer and I, who were looking at him with big eyes. 

"Thank you," Michael said simply, mildly. "Your respect means a great deal to me."

James turned to Michael and I saw unmistakable lust in his eyes. He stood looking at Michael for a moment without speaking before he seemed to make a decision. "Are we still playing a game here? I dare everyone to go swimming with me in the Pacific Ocean."

"That's not how-" Jennifer started as Michael said at the same time, "Let's do it."

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "You are all crazy," I stated in no uncertain terms. "I have been swimming in this ocean. It is colder than your mind will let you conceive of at this moment."

Michael grinned at me and extended his hand. "Coming?"

"Of course I'm coming," I grumbled. "I'm not - well, I guess I am crazy!"

**********************************

I estimated the time to be about 2:00 in the morning by the time we got down to the beach. The temperature had dropped from earlier and it was a slightly windy 60 degrees or so as we plowed through the sand towards the crashing turf. Once we reached the shore a debate ensued about whether or not it was better to swim naked or clothed. Michael and I both opted for naked while James and Jennifer thought they would be warmer wearing clothes. _You can lead a horse to good advice, but you can't make him drink,_ I thought. 

Toes in the surf. This is the worst thing possible, and yet each step into the sea was worse. I am gasping with the cold. Michael does not make a sound and dives in head first as soon as the water is deep enough to do so. I recognize the wisdom of his move and screw up my courage to do the same. 

As my head emerges from the _absolutely fucking freezing_ ocean, I hear the ruckus James and Jennifer are making behind me. She had decided as she dipped her toes in that it was too cold to go in after all, and she shrieked as James tackled her with a growl into the water, only to howl out himself a few moments later as the icy understanding hit him.

I realize that I am actually quite done swimming in the ocean after about 45 seconds of it and make my way back to the shore. James is already there, fully dressed in completely soaking clothes and shivering. "Hey, C-cat," he says to me through chattering teeth. 

I give him a sympathetic look as I grab my dry dress and put it on as fast as I can. Oh, that's a little better. "I'm so sorry, I tried to tell you-"

"You did, yes, and I didn't listen," he said mournfully. "Fuck, I am cold."

"Well, let's get out of the wind at least," I said. I turn to see where Michael and Jennifer are and they seemed to not be ready to be done with the ocean yet. Go figure. 

I walk to the surf line. "Michael," I yell. He hears and comes close enough that we can talk as long as we speak loudly, just keeping his head above water. "James is soaking and freezing, I think I'd better get him back to the room," 

"It's not so bad if you don't get out," he said.

"That's the hypothermia talking," I said. 

He laughed. "Yeah, I won't be much longer. Just trying to work up the courage to get out." I nodded in understanding and turn to head back towards James when Michael called out to me again.

"Hey, Cat, my room is closer than Jennifer's; you should take James there to warm up. Room 107, right on the beach. There's a room key in my pants if you want to grab it."

"Okay," I yell back. James is sitting in a miserable wet pile on the sand. I help him to his feet. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Still alive?"

He's shivering badly, but nodded gamely. I saw Michael's clothes pile nearby and found the room key in his pants pocket. "We're going to Michael's room," I told James. He nodded again.

Room 107 is both labelled and accessible right from the beach. How very fortunate. I open the door and start peeling James' clothes off him and toss them onto the outside patio. "Hey..." he protests futilely. I find a fluffy white robe and toss it to him. 

"If it's wet, take it off," I direct him. He takes off the rest of his clothes and the puts the robe on, still shivering. I realize I am pretty cold and wet myself.

"Shower?" I suggest.

He perks up at that. "Yes."

I turn on the water and when it's hot, I take James by the hand and lead him to the shower, gently disrobe him and help him step inside. "Oh," he groaned softly. "Oh fuck, yes." I take off my dress as quickly as possible and join him in the shower. The color has returned to his face and he looks me over with an appreciative eye as he offers to share the shower spray with him. I slid e my body next to his and bask in the warmth of the flow, but frown when I noticed his skin still feels cool to the touch. 

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him, meeting his eyes with sincere concern. 

He nodded slowly, still roaming my body with his eyes. "I am feeling much b-better, lass."

"You're still shivering," I accused. 

"N-no I'm not," he protested, sliding an arm down my side to my ass. I swatted his hand away. 

"I can hear it in your voice," I told him sternly. "Say 'I'm feeling better, girl'."

"I'm feeling better, girl," he said carefully, moving his body so our naked fronts were pressed together under the shower spray. I ignored the burgeoning erection I felt pressing into my lower stomach. 

"Say 'worldwide'," I said.

"Worldwide," he said carefully, with a slightly confused look.

I was having fun now. "Say 'mercilessly murdered'."

James pulls his head back from me and looks at me with a furrowed brow and tilted chin. "What are you playin' at?"

I move my arms up to his shoulders and to the back of his neck. "It's just things I've always wanted to hear you say," I murmur, looking at his lips. They are still a little too purple for my comfort, but the red color is rapidly coming back now. 

When I look up to meet his eyes again, an amused understanding is on his features. "Mercilessly murdered," he whispers in his beautiful Scottish brogue. I shiver, and not from the cold.

"Say 'dirty little Kia'," I whisper into his neck.

He chortles and I think I've ruined the mood. "Say _what_?"

I ducked my head. "I heard you say it on Top Gear once," I explained. "And it was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard." I lifted my face to his beautiful blue eyes as I finished my sentence and saw raw lust there. 

"Dirty little girl," he says in a breathy thick brogue, about to cover my mouth with his, when-

"Hallo!" Both my head and James' snap towards the bathroom door. Michael has arrived. 

I am just considering the best course of action when James gives me a searching look. "Cat," he said, "Would you like me to invite Michael?" He is looking for a real answer, wants to make sure that I want what might result from such an invitation. I am simultaneously aroused and touched by his consideration. 

"I would like that," I tell James McAvoy's earnest blue eyes.

He smiles a languorous, slow grin. "Mike," he says, drawing out the name, angling his chin the in the direction of the door but not breaking eye contact with me, "Come in the shower."

"What?" Michael entered the bathroom, seeming to have not heard James. "Oh good, you're in the shower. Mind if I join you? That water was bloody cold." Without waiting for a response, he strips off his clothes and steps in on the far end from the shower nozzle. James slides by me on one side as Michael slides by on the other, instinctively heading for warmth. 

"Oh fuck yes," he moans under the water. 

"Hey, that's what I said," James laughs. "Say, uh, Mike, where's Jen?" He peeks around the curtain as if she might be outside the bathroom.

"Oh, I walked her back up to her room," Michael said. "She was pretty done after a couple minutes in the water." He looked down at me, standing right in front of him. He seems completely at ease, not concerned with the fact that he was naked with two other naked people. He frowns slightly as he looked down at me. "Cat, your face..."

"What? What about my face?" I would have leapt to a mirror if there hadn't been one man on either side of me blocking my way.

"The blue is coming off," he said with wonder.

James turns me around and rubs a thumb against my cheek. "Hey, it is!" 

"Oh thank God," I sighed. "Not that I thought it was permanent, but still. The weird thing is, I washed with soap and hot water earlier tonight and it didn't come off."

"Could be the salt water?" James suggested. I looked down and my breasts had blue trickles heading down my body. 

"I've got plenty of salt still on me," Michael said with a shark-like grin. "You could rub your face on me." 

And I did just that, grinding my face into his chest and back and forth until the water was running over my face and I couldn't breath. He and James were both laughing. "Talk about blue balls," Michael said, indicating all the blue that was running down his torso and down into his - yep, his statement was accurate.

Michael gallantly stepped aside so that I could rinse directly under the spray and I saw a lot more blue running down my body. I rinsed until I didn't see anymore blue. I turned to face James. "Is all the blue gone?"

His eyes looked at my face as if seeing me for the first time. "Yes, it's mostly gone. Hello there, beautiful!"

I smiled back, feeling a warmth in my stomach that felt very nice indeed. 

I turned, smiling, to Michael. "I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "I kind of miss the blue."

"Aw, don't be such a Magneto," James scoffed, and right then I started to lose my balance a bit in the tight quarters. James and Michael both steadied me.

"Whoa!" I gasped. "Michael, why is your hotel shower so small? I thought you were a movie star!" 

He laughed loudly. "Well, I wasn't expecting to have a party in my shower!"

James and I said at the same time, "You should always expect to have a party in your shower!"

James and I looked at each other with delight and I saw him look at my lips and realized he was about to kiss me. My breath caught in my throat as he inclined his wet head towards me and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, sweet, and then getting more demanding as I felt Michael sliding his hands up my waist from behind me and around to my front-

Suddenly I was falling, backwards and sideways. I landed on Michael, who had gallantly stepped one leg out of the shower when he noticed me falling and caught me on his thigh. James just barely managed to avoid falling as well. 

"Maybe it's time to get out of the shower," Michael suggested in his usual mild way.

************************************

Michael's room was not a suite the way Jennifer's was, so his room only had a king-sized bed and a cushy armchair, but no couch. Fortunately he had plenty of towels, so we all dried off together, the sexual tension at a safe background level. For now.

I saw Michael wince as he sat down on the bed. “Is everything okay?” I asked him with concern. 

“Ahh..” his eyes were closed and he had one hand on his back. “I think I might have pulled something during those shower heroics.”

“Would you like a backrub?” I offer.

“Well, I won’t say no to that,” he rumbles as he carefully lies facedown on the bed, perpendicular to the direction people usually lie on beds. I climb up on top of him and start working the muscles of his lower back.

Did I mention we are both still naked?

James is the only one wearing anything, a towel around his waist. He is rummaging in Michael’s mini-bar before he stands up and faces us with some tiny bottles of alcohol in both his hands, arms spread wide. “Success!” he crows, and at that moment his towel drops. Michael and I both lose it, giggling. 

“Aw, fuck it,” he said looking down at the towel. He laughed. “You know, this reminds me of another time…”

James started telling a very animated and hilarious story about a friend of his who’d ended up running around Glasgow naked. I was enjoying watching the movement of James' trim body as he told his story, and I would have bet money that Michael was enjoying the view as well as I continued massaging the Irish man’s shoulders. My erect nipples grazed his back as I reached up to his upper arms and I pretended not to notice. 

James laughed at the punchline of his story along with Michael and myself. 

"Hey, I'm curious - is this a typical thing, for you guys to hang out naked?' I asked. 

Michael laughed and James replied. "Well, I can't say we've ever done exactly this, but it's not a far cry from some of our, uh, social situations. Jen tends to invite craziness."

"Well, hello, I'm Craziness! Nice to meet you," I joked.

James chuckled and sank down onto the corner of the bed and looked at me. "Hey, what did Jennifer say to you earlier this evening?"

I wasn't ready to show my cards yet, so I hedged a bit and focused a little more on what my hands were doing. "She didn't tell me the same thing you did."

James nodded thoughtfully, but Michael frowned, his head to the side. "What did you tell her, James?" 

James sighed. "I told her what we learned in the production meeting today." He looked at his wrist, which had nothing on it, as his watch was presumably on the porch with his wet clothes. "I mean, yesterday."

"Oh, you mean, about..." Michael made a kissing noise.

"Yes." Poor James looked miserable. He clearly both wanted and did not want to talk about this. 

I could tell Michael wanted to be more engaged in the conversation and I climbed off him. Michael propped himself up a little higher on his elbows. "Is everything okay, James?"

"Yes! No. I don't know." He stood up and paced the room. "I need a fag." 

"I told you that in confidence, James," Michael said, teasing. James’ brow furrowed and then his eyes flashed with anger as he realized what the joke was.

"NO! That's not..." James flushed and coughed. 

"James," Michael said gently, "It's going to be fine." He opened his bedside drawer and grabbed a package of cigarettes there, tossed it to James. James went to step outside naked, thought better of it and grabbed the robe he'd been wearing earlier. He stood on the patio smoking but with the door ajar so that he kept myself and Michael in his line of sight. 

I was lying next to Michael and parallel to him. He turned so his whole body was facing mine with a charming smile. “Thank you for the backrub,” he murmured. His arm wrapped behind me and pulled me close so I was fully pressed against him and I could feel his penis growing against my thighs. His gray-green eyes searched my face as he inclined his head to kiss me.

I had just felt the electric brush of Michael’s lips when James came back inside. He pretended to not be aware of what was happening between Michael and I, even though we had been directly in his line of sight while he was smoking on the patio. "Okay," he said briskly, “Too cold out there. And I have some things I need to say.”

Oh, my aching vagina. I turned one hundred and eighty degrees so that Fassbender was spooning me and we were both facing James. Michael seemed remarkably patient about it all.

James sat on the cushy chair in the white robe, with his hands on his knees. He took a steadying breath, looked up at Michael and torment flashed in his eyes. "I'm conflicted about kissing you," he confessed.

Michael's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Well, I don't, I -" he paused and breathed carefully, looking down. "I don't want it to change our friendship. I don't want it to get weird."

"Why would it get weird?" Michael seemed honestly confused and genuinely curious.

"Well - I'm not a method actor, obviously you know that, but I cannae help but be concerned that some character bleed -" James stopped. "Oh, I'm talking rubbish, and I know it. Michael -"   
he looked up again. "You are my best mate, and I am hopelessly attracted to you."

Michael starts. "Sure," he says quickly. "A little bit, on Tuesdays."

"No." James rolls his head back and puts his hands on his temples. "Somewhat more than that, and more days than Tuesdays."

"Oh," Michael seemed to be processing this. 

"And I've never been attracted to a man before, so this is - hard for me." 

Michael nodded gravely. He sits up. "Let's do it now," he tells James.

"What?" James goes pale, and then almost immediately flushes. 

"Let's kiss now." Michael raises up to his knees so he is kneeling on the bed, looking at James expectantly. 

James bites his lower lip. _Does he realize how adorable that is?_ "Are you kidding? Because I will." James takes a defiant step towards the bed. 

"I want you to." Michael takes James' hand and pulls him onto the bed, also on his knees. I scoot around to get a better view, lying on my stomach with my chin in my hands. 

James looks at me and grins despite himself. "We have an audience," he reminds Michael.

"We'd better make it good then," Michael murmurs and take James' face in both his hands, thumbs brushing James' cheeks. He looks at James' entire face as if memorizing it, then looks at his lips and gently, slowly, inclines his head until their lips are barely touching. James pushes forward the extra millimeter to make contact with Michael's lips and for a moment they are frozen until Michael starts kissing more hungrily, forcefully. James moans under the onslaught and grasps Michael's shoulders, moving his hands down until they make contact with Michael's magnificent ass. Michael pushes the robe back from James' shoulder as he runs as trail of small bites and kisses down James' neck to his chest. I wish I had popcorn.

James pulls back from Michael with a gasp. "Oh my God Michael, I am doomed," he said, desperately pulling his robe the rest of the way off and tossing it to the side. Both men have engorged members, and James is absolutely fascinated with Michael's impressive penis. "Can I...?" he breathes, looking up into Michael's face with a slack jaw and glassy eyes, and red, red lips.

"You can do whatever you want," Michael's voice is a harsh rasp. James reaches for Michael's impressive manhood in wonder. He grasps it in his right hand and Michael makes a little groan and presses into him for a kiss. James starts pumping Michael’s cock in his hand and Michael growls deep in his throat. He pushes James back and flat on the bed and starts kissing him everywhere, as if he can't kiss enough places or fast enough. The sweet, considerate Michael I've known all night has been replaced by a lustful animal who is doing his best to devour James. 

"I want to fuck you," Michael growls into James' hair. James inhales sharply.

"I - I - don't think I'm ready for that," James stutters. 

Michael tilts his head down and exhales slowly. "Ok," he says.

"You can fuck me," I offer, helpfully.

Michael's eyes snap to me and I am not ashamed to be piggy-backing on his lust for James. I have been touching myself while I have been watching their display and my pussy is aching for a cock. 

Michael growls again and picks me up bodily and carries me over to the cushy chair. He positions me so my back is arched over the back of the chair and my head is hanging upside down. My legs are on the chair's arms. He kisses my breasts and stomach and his stubble leaves a stinging trail that follow his kisses. I don't think I have ever been so ready to fuck in my entire life.

James has stood up and followed us over to the the chair. He makes eye contact with Michael when he realizes why I am in the position I am in. Michael walks over to James and kisses him powerfully, with one hand wrapped behind James' neck. I can see everything from my exposed position, albeit upside down. Michael walks over to me and kneels down so his mouth is touching my ear. "I want James to fuck you," he told me, pulling on one of my exposed nipples while he nuzzles my shoulder. 

I realize he is waiting for a response. "Yes, fuck yes, James, please fuck me," I moan. 

I feel James kissing my thighs up to my pussy, which is literally dripping down the curve of my ass and onto the chair. He inserts two fingers into me and licks my clitoris while his fingers pump inside me. It is almost too much for me to take, and I moan loudly and arch my back even further. Michael puts his hand around my throat and squeezes just enough to remove any remaining modesty I have. 

"Fuck my face," I beg Michael. Having my face fucked in this position is one of my most favorite things. Instead, he squeezes and pulls my nipples until I am panting. James is still licking my pussy and I am about to explode. 

Michael kneels down by my face again, his hand still on my throat. "I am going to fuck that pretty little mouth, but not yet," he tells me, brushing a hair out of my face. "You need to tell me what else you want first." 

"James. Condom," I pant.

"Of course," he murmurs, nuzzling my ear. "Anything else?" 

My cheeks are burning but I don't care. "Slap my tits."

Michael growls in vindication. He takes his hand off my throat - I miss it already - and slowly guides the just the head of his cock into my open mouth. I slide my tongue over as much as I can reach, hungry to have more of Michael Fassbender's cock inside me as he is pulling on my nipples and slapping my tits. It's not long before the combination of all the stimuli reach a climax and I feel a giant orgasm crashing over me. Michael sees this and finally plunges his huge cock deep into my throat while I gurgle and writhe and buck as James withdraws his fingers, keeping his tongue pressed to my clit but holding it still. Just when the tidal wave starts to subside, I feel James McAvoy's cock being guided into my sopping wet pussy.

Holy shit, it feels tight and good. I pull my mouth back from Michael's cock which is slimy with my saliva and reach a hand up to start jerking him off while I lick and suck his cock. 

"She likes her tits slapped," I heard Michael say to James. 

"That's because she is a dirty little girl," James grunts in his beautiful Scottish accent, while he plunges his cock into me. His voice in conjunction with his cock is enough to send me over the edge again, and Michael holds my throat and pushes his cock in mouth again to muffle my scream as I climax for a second time, hard.

"Oh fuck me," I hear James grind out and I realize he is coming too. He leans over me and kisses my breasts and then stretches up to kiss Michael when Michael's hand on his chin demands it. 

"Switch," Michael says. He is giving an order, and James and I are absolutely fine with it. 

James climbs up and stands on the chair seat so he is straddling me, leaving Michael plenty of room behind him. He puts his hand behind my head and lifts so I can look into his gorgeous eyes. He is smiling at me, and I swear it is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I lean up to kiss him and taste myself on his lips. As he is kissing me, I feel Michael's cock pressing into me and I gasp at its size. I moan against James' mouth. "Oh, I think somebody is getting fucked," He murmurs, brushing a stray hair away from my face. I hear a loud smack and James stiffens. 

"Oh, I think somebody is getting spanked," I breathe back at him, the end of the sentence trailing off as Michael's pumping intensifies. 

James turns his head back to Michael, under his arm, in his best posh British accent, he says to Michael, "I say, old chap, do you think you could save that for another time?"

"Fuckin' sweet ass," I hear Michael grunt. 

"Yes, that's what they tell me," James turns back to me and starts a line of kisses down my jawbone. "What can I do for you, my dirty little girl?"

"Just talk to me," I whimper. _That voice._

"Oh, I see," James says languidly and puts on his best brogue. "Shall I describe to you how you are being mercilessly fucked by one of the sexist men in the entire fucking world, Michael Fucking Fassbender?"

Aaaand, my third orgasm of the night racks my body thanks to the Michael's exceptional cock and James' beautiful pronunciation. My body bucks and spasms and I realize my nerves are completely raw. "I have to stop," I whimper. 

To his credit, Michael immediately withdraws his cock, and with only a little growling. James backs off me and helps me to the bed where I flop in exhaustion. Michael whips off the condom and commences stroking himself. "I want to finish in your mouth," he says to - me? James?

James and I look at each other. "Erm, who are you talking to?" he says cautiously.

Michael is all animal. "Who wants my fucking cum?" he growls. 

I look at James and he seems a little overwhelmed. "I do," I say immediately.

With a guttural sound, Michael wraps his hand into my red hair and tilts my head back. Even though my mouth is open, I lick my lips in anticipation of receiving Michael's semen. James and Michael are both watching my mouth, rapt, and I see James licking his lips too. _No surprise there..._

With a groan, Michael pushes the head of his cock into my mouth as it starts spurting. I lick around the head, lapping up as much as I can, but gosh there is an awful lot, and a bit spills out the side of my mouth and lands on my right breast, where it continues to try to slip down. James does not hesitate, dipping his head down to lick my breast and then up to my mouth to kiss me deeply. I have already swallowed most of Michael's load, but James is hungry for a taste. 

Michael collapses on the bed next to me, on his back. As his breathing evens out, he seems to come back to himself. "I hope I wasn't too mean," He says, turning his head towards James and me. "I go to another place when I have sex."

"You were fucking amazing," I told him. I got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom. James looked less sanguine. 

"Michael, fuck, you are sexy," James said, haltingly. "But if Cat hadn't been here - I don't know - you were so different." He bit his lip.

Michael seemed genuinely contrite. "James - I would never expect you to do anything you don't want to do," he rolled to face James. "No matter what my state of mind is," he added. 

"I just - I was trying to get used to the idea of kissing you, and that was giving me trouble," James laughed ruefully. "The rest of it was just a little much for me today."

"Do you think you will have trouble kissing me now?" Michael pulled James close to him. 

James looked at Michael with an expression that could only be described as adoration. "No." He leaned into Michael for a deliberate kiss. "And I want to do all of it, I'm not kidding. But I need to take it slow." 

"Slow," Michael agreed, kissing James again. "Also, I'm sorry if I seemed dismissive of your concern about kissing earlier. You caught me by surprise when you told me you were attracted to me."

"Really?" James said, surprised. "I thought it was pretty bloody obvious."

"I thought the same. I assumed you knew how much -" Michael's breath caught in his throat. "how much I wanted you."

James looked at Michael in wonder. "Oh shite."

It was about 5am by this point, and the sky outside Michael’s hotel room window was just starting to become a lighter shade of blue. I stand up, unsure, feeling like it might be time to leave but not wanting to. 

James rolls towards me and extends his hand. “You don’t have to go,” he said, eyes large and beautiful. 

I look at him thoughtfully. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Personally, I have jet lag,” Michael stood up and walked over to the pack of cigarettes. He took one out and goes to smoke on the patio, buck naked. The flame from the lighter illuminates his face as he lights the cigarette. “I should be sleepy, but I’m not.” I can see the silhouette of his magnificent body from my where I stand and realize that I do not want to go yet.

“Well…” _This is crazy, I can’t believe I’m going to say what I’m about to,_ “If either of you are up for watching a movie, I’d really love to watch X-men: First Class with you.”

James on the bed and Michael on the patio make eye contact. “Why?” James laughed. 

I shrugged. “I’m interested in your commentary, stories, jokes, whatever,” I said, trying not to act like my cheeks were burning. 

“I’ve actually only seen it once,” Michael says. “Sure, we can do that for you, Cat, can’t we, James?”

James sees he is outnumbered. “Ahh, I hate watching my movies. I’ll only do it if someone gives me a backrub,” he pouted. 

“I can handle that.” Michael grins, finishes his cigarette, and comes inside. He plops down on the bed with his legs spread wide and motions for James to sit in front of him while I work out getting the movie on the telly. 

I curl up next to Michael’s thigh as the movie begins, and realize that I am not going to be able to stay awake. I drift into sleep listening to the sounds of Michael and James easily chatting and laughing about the things they did on set while filming the movie, Michael rubbing James’ back. 

*********************************

Epilogue

The sun is high in the sky when I awake and check the time - 10am. James and Michael are completely knocked out next to me, Michael on his back with covers completely kicked off and James on his stomach, sheets pulled high to his shoulder and one arm flung over Michael. I take a moment to admire this adorableness and then gather my things and leave quietly.

I stop by Jennifer Lawrence’s room on the way out and can’t help but chuckle as I hear loud snoring standing outside her door. I find a pad of post-its in my purse and leave a note on her door with two words: “Mission Accomplished.”


End file.
